


Love is for the weak

by Magicalnova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalnova/pseuds/Magicalnova
Summary: The Wilson’s; known for being cold and ruthless and not knowing the definition of Love, Caring, or Affection all they knew about was hurting someone or showing no emotions.Dianna was raised this way, she was raised to hate everyone but pureblooded Slytherins, she was punished if she didn’t listen, she was raised to be careless and ruthless and cold with no heart but when she arrives to Hogwarts everything changes due to her growing up and to her finding out that her long lost best friend from when she was little attended Hogwarts too which made feelings come backThe Malfoy’s;  also known for being ruthless and careless about who or what they hurt as long as they get what they want, they will be satisfied.Draco was raised to be just like his father, don’t befriend anyone but pureblooded Slytherins so he can carry on the pure blood line...if he made one mistake he would pay for it dangerously. Wishing his old friend was here to stop him. He arrives to Hogwarts, only having one thought..befriend Potter and all things will be swell but that doesn’t happen when he sees his old friend from his younger age...he rekindles feelings while trying to not make the mistake of not following his fathers footsteps
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & You





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is mature and graphics scenes, but it is rare since I don’t like to write about it but this story coincides with abuse and substance abuse

Hello, hello!  
Welcome to ~•Love is for the weak•~ This is a Draco Malfoy Series and it is kind of toxic and full of drama.  


Cast:  
Draco Malfoy  
Dianna Wilson  
Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Blaise Zabini  
Pansy Parkinson  
Lucius Malfoy(Draco’s Father)  
Narcissa Malfoy (é Black) (Draco’s mother)  
Don Wilson (Dianna’s father)  
Eva Wilson (Dianna’s Mother)  
Advacus Wilson (Dianna’s older brother)  
Bellatrix Lestrange  
Voldemort  
Luna lovegood  
Cho Chang  
Cedric diggory  
Tom Riddle (different character from Voldemort)  
Professor Dumbledore  
Professor Mcgonagall  
Professor Snape  
Professor Flitwick  
Professor Lupin  
Sirius Black  
Fred and George Weasley  
Molly and Arthur Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Charlie and Bill Weasley 

~Prologue~

Dianna sat in the corner of her room hugging her legs close to her chest, scared for what’s going to happen next when her father gets home. She crawled to her desk so she can send a letter to Draco but was to late, her father was home. This means trouble 

“Dianna Rae Wilson!! Get your ass down here now!” Came a dark deep voice. 

She gulped and picked her self up from the floor knowing that once she exits her room she is going to be in deep trouble, she won’t have the safety of her room or her wand anymore. 

She walked down the stairs quickly but quietly knowing it would be better to be quick but not loud 

“I heard your in contact with that Malfoy boy again?! What did I tell you?!” Her father walked up her once she got to the living room floor 

“Not to talk to any boys besides you and Advacus...unless granted permission from you or mom..” she said scared for the beating that was about to come

~End of Prologue~

!Just some clarifications!

This is going to have Abuse and mentions of rape, suicide, alcohol, drugs, and other things. If you do not like then please skip through it. I will put warnings before when that said mention is going to happen, so if it will affect you it will be able to skip it and continue that chapter unless you can’t handle the aftermath of said mention then please skip the chapter.

Don’t report my books, I had that happen on my Wattpad account..so I came here in hopes my books can continue their legacy. 

Now that's done: onto some certain rules:

1.) Please don't be mean to anyone and always think of the damage it can do to someone 

2.) Always comment your thoughts or Dm me if needed 

3.) Don't spoil the other books for early on readers. I certainly don't like it being done to me so I wouldn't like it done to my readers 

4.) don't rush me with updates, I try to put a lot of work into my series and this is a special series to me so please be cautious of the time it takes to make a couple chapters for you guys 

5.) I have school and homework to balance along with updating for you guys so it might be hard to publish on the days I say or I want to since my education does come first before books

6.) I'm really sad to announce that my books are no longer able to be copied by you guys and changed without contacting me first since it has happened to many times and I had to remove certain books just so it would stop. Just please ask permission before doing anything to ruin my books just to start your own thing

Thank you, please enjoy ‘love is for the weak’ a Draco Malfoy story


	2. The background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse and alcoholism

“STAY AWAY FROM BOYS DIANNA”

Dianna sat there in the corner of her room hugging her legs to her chest scared from her life. Her mother found her letters to Draco while going through her room, she thought she hid them good enough but I guess her owl gave them away when she flew in with a letter from the boy himself 

“You know you aren’t supposed to be talking to that disgrace of a Malfoy! You know that’s against the rules!” Her mother screamed at her while she cowered down into the corner of the room “Your a coward! Just wait till your father gets home from work! He will have your ass!” She screamed at her then walked out of her room

Dianna sat in that corner for who knows how long when a knock came to her door “who is it?” 

“Your brother...the only one who knocks?” He said then walked in

Advacus Wilson, 15. He was sorted into Slytherin and played with girls heart and was ruthless and would hurt someone and wouldn’t care if they cried or if they broke down, as long as he hurt them; he didn’t care yet when it came to his litter sister Dianna, everything changes. He goes soft and caring, no one knows because it’s only behind closed doors so everyone always says bad things about his appearance and his personality.

“What are you doing here Adva? I thought you had a meeting with father tonight?” Dianna asked wiping her tears away 

Advacus was abused when he was younger but as he got older their parents stopped since he was ruthless and heartless in their eyes, knowing that they completely transformed their first child they moved onto the next, Dianna. She gets the worst of it now since she won’t give in easily 

“I’m here because I heard mom yelling about that Malfoy boy...Dianna you know they hate them why would you keep writing to him? It’s just going to get you more in trouble with mother and father..” he said walking up to her and lifting her into his lap and hugging her 

“I thought if we disguised our names and letter they wouldn’t figure it out but one day mom was going threw my room (like the usual monthly check) and she checked under my bed, somewhere I thought she would never check so I hid them there but she found them..” she cried into her brothers shoulder 

He sighs and pulls her into him tighter “I think you should just cut contact with him in general, just stop doing whatever you were doing with him until mom and dad stop their abuse.” He said pulling out a good point

She lifter her head up to look at him “I don’t want to, he’s been there for me ever since I saw him in diagon alley..he has the sames problems as me, he-“ 

He cut her off “what do you mean same problems?” 

“He gets abused by his father, he gets forced to view people badly unless they are pureblood’s and Slytherins...he suffers from anxiety and insomnia, he’s scared to sleep incase his father comes home drunk wanting to beat the shit out of him...he only has his mother since he sister left when she was old enough to support her. He is alone and needs somebody to help him survive this world, and I think I’m that somebody Adva...I think I can be his person and he could be mine..” She vented to him about Draco 

“It sounds like you actually care about this guy Dean. I shouldn’t be saying this since we are known for not being able to love but you should secretly continue seeing him till your free from us. In fact have him send your letters to my room and I’ll let you read them and hide them there so mother or father doesn’t find them anymore. Ok?” He said while giving her a tight hug

“Thank-“

“DIANNA RAE WILSON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!” A yell came from a deep voice with a few hiccups along the way

...Father came home very drunk once again...

From past experiences, She quickly stood up and gave a hug to Adva and then walked out of my room and down the stairs “yes father? Do you need me for something important?”

He stumbled up to her and slapped her and kicked her so hard that she fell to the ground “I heard your still talking to that disgrace of a Malfoy?! We told you so many times to stop talking to him! He’s our enemies son! Plus you didn’t have our permission to talk to him!” He said while still kicking and punching her

Dianna just laid there accepting everything he gave her knowing that she can’t get out of his hold and that it’s better to just shut up and take it instead of making a big fit about it. She could smell the fire-whiskey mixed with cocaine

“FATHER STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL HER!” Advacus yelled while running down the stairs

“So what?! She deserves to die! She’s the disgrace of the family! Never knowing when to give up and just stop!” He said as he continued to slap and kick her

“REDUCTO!!” Advacus yelled right as she blacked out from the pain and pretty sure blood loss as well


	3. Draco

*Advacus’s pov* 

I carried her to the hospital wing in our house, knowing that she has many broken bones and maybe internal bleeding. When our father gets drunk, he gets really and I mean really abusive, but since I’m playing them to think I’m ruthless and heartless they’ve stopped doing everything to me but now do it to Dianna 

“Oh my! What did he do this time?!” The nurse Lily said has she rushed to us and took Dianna from my arms

“He came home very drunk and found out from mom that she was still talking to the Malfoy kid..so he beat the shit out of her and if I didn’t blast him off of her, he would’ve killed her...” I said as I followed her to the nearest bed and sat down in the closet chair 

“Oh dear...she is badly beaten...just from here and before the x-ray I can tell it’s going to take a while to fix her bones and fix her bleedings too..” Lily said as she scanned her wand over Dean to see if she was correct “yes, yes indeed I was correct..multiple broken bones and tons of internal bleeding. She also has a major brain bleed...I might have to put her into an induced coma..” she looked at me “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get some potions to fix some of these problems” she walked off which left me time to think 

I got the thought of visiting Malfoy and talking to him to see where they stand and what I can do about it...I stood up and shouted to the nurse that I was leaving since I had ‘things’ to do

Time skip 

I arrived at the Malfoy Manor and knocked on the door. It opened to a house elf that looked raggedy and old 

“I need to see Draco Malfoy immediately, but don’t tell his parents that I was here” I said while the house elf nodded and led me to Draco’s room 

I knocked on his door and heard a come in so I walked in and saw him on his windowsill “so I heard your sending letters to my sister” those 8 words never made someone’s head turn so fast, I’m sure he broke his neck 

“how do you know about that?! I thought we were discreet enough!” He said as he got up and walked to me “I thought the fake names and the way we sent he letters changed the thought of it actually being me and her” 

I sighed “It was good until our mom checked her room and found the letters under her bed and freaked. Now she’s in an induced coma with tons of broken bones and internal bleeding..” I said hoping to make him feel bad to where he will stop 

he gasped “oh my! Just because of the letters? She got beaten that bad?! I feel so horrible!!” He backed up and fell to the ground covering his mouth with his hand “it’s all my fault..if I would’ve just stopped answering her letters, she wouldn’t be hurting right now...” 

I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes “I think it’s best you stop answering her letters, sending her letters, and just cut contact with her in general ok? Just until the abuse settles down and then you can maybe talk to her again”

he looked at me with a pure look of sadness in his eyes “I don’t want to but if it will stop her from getting hurt then I will...but she will always be on my mind.” He got up and walked to his desk “here are like 5-8 letters that I ended up not sending but they are meant for her, can you give them to her?” He asked 

I stood up from crouching and grabbed the letters and put them in my coat pocket “of course I will....don’t expect a response though since I will be taking her supplies so she can’t get in contact with you, as I will be guarding her while she rest and while I’m home” I walked out after that and apperated back home and walked to the the hospital wing 

“Your back! Finally! Well she’s awake, she didn’t get put into the coma since it was a couple spells and potions and she is almost good as new, just needs to rest for a little bit and then she can be ready to be mobile again” the nurse Amara said as I walked up to Dianna 

“thank you Amara...but I will be taking her up to her room so that she can get a proper rest” I said and picked her up and walked to her room 

we got to her room and I set her down on her bed and got her comfortable. I then remembered Draco’s letters...I decided on weather I should burn then or give them to Dean. I thought and gave them to her by setting them in her desk. “I’m sorry for backstabbing you Dianna...but it’s for best that he is a forgotten memory until you are old enough to handle things in your own..” I walked out of her room with a frown on my face but knowing I made the right decision 


End file.
